A Dangerous Game
by Willow Dorcas
Summary: Lily Evans 6th year at Hogwarts is about to begin, and on her first night back she gets involved in a game of Truth and Dare that will change her life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Brief Introduction:

The story is set in their sixth year and Lily is just beginning to like James. The story starts on their first night back!

"Ok everyone. It's time for a little truth or dare. Except this time, you can't get out of the Dares and you _have_ to complete them before the end of the term, or well…" Veronica smiled evilly as she delayed the punishment.

"You have to do something worse. Something mortifying, and trust me. You won't get out of it. In fact it will most likely send you to a Professor begging them to send you home. So let's begin. Jenny you can go first." Jenny was a pale girl with blond hair and green eyes she looked both startled and worried when she was call on. She bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Ok, Truth or Dare?" Veronica looked bored as she said it and took out a nail file and started to file her nails.

"Truth." Veronica sighed and looked up at the girl slightly deflated, though everyone knew that it wasn't likely that she would've said dare anyway.

"Have you ever done anything with a boy? And what?" Jenny blushed nervously and spun a strand of hair around her finger.

"I-I once kissed a boy." Her blush deepened and her voice grew quiet. "Peter Pettigrew to be exact." Veronica's eyes flashed and she smiled deeply amused.

"I asked you if you had ever done anything with a boy, Jennifer. Not a worm." She shook her head and waved her hand at Jenny as if to dismiss her. Jenny looked like she wanted to cry or at least leave the room, and frankly, Lily didn't blame her.

Lily was sitting Indian style in the very back of the group, the ends of her long red hair falling into her lap. She was there because Jenny and Minerva had wanted to come, and now she was watching as Veronica insulted her best friend. Veronica was considered the Queen of Hogwarts, or at least that's how she thought of herself. Veronica was one of those perfect looking people, who knew they were perfect, and so therefore no one else was as good as them unless they were themselves. The only two people that Veronica looked at, as equals were James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Well if you're not going to dare anyone. I'll dare someone for you." Veronica snapped as she looked around the group. She spotted Lily within a few seconds and smiled. It was a pretty smile, even Lily had to admit that, but it was an eerie smile, a demonic one almost. Lily wanted to jump up and run, but she knew she could never stand up no matter how much she wanted to because her legs had turned into jello.

"Lily, truth or dare?" Lily bit her lip nervously. She knew she couldn't pick truth. If Veronica ever found out that Lily had never been kissed, or had a boyfriend she'd never let Lily live it down. She would use it as an excuse to pick on her. So she was left with dare. Lily gulped and opened her mouth, which felt like it was lined with glue.

"Dare." She heard some of the others whisper in surprise and Minerva looked over at her in alarm. Veronica just smiled sadistically.

"Lily Evans, I dare you to make Sirius Black fall in love with you by the end of term." Lily's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but stutter.

"You can't be serious?" Veronica's eyes just flashed and she smiled down at the girl sadly.

"I'm quite serious."

"Truth or Dare, Veronica?" Lily said forcefully. She wasn't going to let Veronica get away with this without fighting back. Though she wished she could rip the other witch's head off, she knew that wouldn't go over very well. So she had to settle with an attempt to embarrass the other girl which was something very few people could do.

"Dare of course." Veronica said offhand. She rolled her eyes at one of her fan girls who giggled. She had a big fan group and they followed her around everywhere worshipping the ground she walked on. They were all suck ups and posers who were hoping that some of her evilness and cruelty would rub off on them.

"I dare you to shave that ugly fat head of yours and keep it shaved for the rest of the term." Lily stood up and left the dorm room her red hair swishing behind her. She was smiling now; the horrified look on Veronica's face was enough to make the rest of her year wonderful. She sighed and sat down on the girl's staircase and wrapped her arms around herself. Today had turned out horribly, first Potter had made her look like a fool, and then Sirius and Lupin had bugged her during lunch about why she was ignoring him. How come they couldn't see how much she did like him? Except… except he had to go and drive her insane, and then other times he had to make her feel like an idiot. He just couldn't seem to be normal for once. If he could just leave her alone for a day… well it would be heaven. Lily sighed as she heard Veronica's laughter from the dorm room and walked downstairs into the common room. She needed to get away from that horrible laughter. It was enough to make you want to cry and beg someone to kill you now and end your misery. Lily sat down on the coach and folded her legs underneath her before looking into the fire. She needed to think.

She had to get Sirius Black. The Sirius Black to fall in love with her, well that was never going to happen. He didn't hate her, from what she knew, he found her odd and funny and annoying. Every time she talked to him, he managed to change the subject to James. Now she was going to have to make this same guy love her? Well this was going to be impossible.

"Eh hem." Lily looked up and saw Remus and James looking down at her with a curious expression.

"Oh, hello there." Lily bit her lip and scooted over as they sat down. James attempted to sit closer to her, closer than she was comfortable with.

"You alright there, Evans?" Lily looked up at him slightly surprised to hear him ask a question verses make a perverted remark about her appearance or transfigure a rat into her hair.

"I'm perfectly fine." Lily bit her lip and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. For some strange reason she wasn't able to look him in the eye.

"Which is code for you feel like crap." Remus added. He was stretching himself out on the coach and propping his head up with his arm. He looked quite comfortable and considerably tired, like he hadn't slept well in nights. Lily just shook her head and sighed.

"No, honestly I'm fine. And if I wasn't, Potter. I certainly wouldn't be telling you about my problems." She couldn't help adding the last bit, because she knew it was his fault. She couldn't help but feel slightly angry with him about it. If he hadn't liked her she could have avoided tonight. She never would have been dared to get Sirius to fall in love with her, she never would have met Veronica, or at least not personally since Veronica wouldn't have cared about her. She would've been too insignificant to care about.

James looked at her slightly taken back. He hadn't been expecting that, but then again it hadn't been the nicest thing to say. Lily sighed again and lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry. It's just you're such a git sometimes, and you don't even realize it. Please just leave me alone, Potter. You can't help me." Lily stood up and headed towards the portrait hole. "I'll see you later, I guess." She walked out into the hallway. She leaned up against the wall before she realized what time it was. She had to get out of the open, if she didn't want Mrs. Norris to come and find her. It had to be near 11 and curfew was 10 but Lily didn't care. She just needed to get away from them all. She headed towards the Astronomy tower, figuring that it would be empty this late at night. She walked up the stone stairs and opened the hatch that led onto the tower before sitting down and looking up at the stars. It was freezing and she hadn't brought a cloak with her, but she didn't care. She couldn't go back and get one. Not with James there, not with Veronica. She sighed and hugged her knees and set her chin on them.

A few minutes later she felt something brush her shoulder. She looked up and smiled, it was a snowy owl. One that she had never seen before but was incredibly beautiful as it flew through over the tower. It flew over her head once more before landing at her feet and sticking out it's leg which had a piece of parchment attached to it. She frowned at it and took it off. She pet the owl, and thanked it before it nipped her fingers and flew off.

_Lily, _

_Filch is on his way. Better hide fast._

Lily blinked and turned it over trying to see if it said anything else. How could anyone possibly know she was out here? How could they know Filch was coming? She paused as she listened. She could've sworn she heard footsteps on the steps. She looked around for a moment and bit her lip; there was nowhere to hide. The only things up there were a bunch of telescopes, and one box that she doubted she could fit in. Though apparently she was going to have to try. The box was used to store the telescopes during storms, and was about 3 feet tall and 2 feet wide. She jumped in it, and tried to suck in her breath to decrease her size, though it didn't help much.

"No one up and wandering the castle tonight Mrs. Norris. Oh no, all of those cretins are in bed, for once, Mrs. Norris and that's the way it needs to stay. If only Dumbledore would expel Potter and his friends. Then all I would have to deal with is Peeves. No more dung bombs in my office, no more fireworks in my desk, oh no." Lily peeked out of the box and saw Filch gazing out of the tower with Mrs. Norris sitting next to him purring. He was shaking his head and then he headed back down the stairs with Mrs. Norris following him closely. Lily sighed and quietly clamored out of the uncomfortable box. She wiped off her jeans and looked up forlornly at the sky. She could've sworn she saw the white owl flying off into the distance.

Lily walked as quietly as she could down the steps. Luckily the Astronomy tower wasn't to far away from Gryffindor, so she didn't have far to go. Lily glanced around the corridor and then sprinted towards the other portrait of the fat lady who was snoring quite contently in her frame. "Sneezing Doxies!"

"What? Oh, Lily, why you're up late! Shouldn't you be in bed?" The fat lady yawned as she swung open obviously happy to go back to sleep, and forgetting that Lily hadn't answered her questions. She stumbled a little in the entrance and headed upstairs not noticing four faces that were watching her curiously.

She changed sleepily and then flopped down on her bed. She didn't even bother to pull up the covers. Her hair hid her face from view and she turned over before falling asleep.

James Point of View 

"Well can we bloody go to sleep now?" Sirius asked. His eyes were red and he was yawning. James had forced them all to wait up with him so he could make sure Lily got back all right. She had never seemed so frustrated with him before. Sure, she had always displayed a lot of hatred and disgust his way but never quite in that matter. Besides, before tonight he had figured she was just playing hard to get. Though now he wasn't so sure.

"Yah, sure Sirius," answered James. He shook his head and stood up before heading upstairs, followed slowly by very sleepy Remus, Sirius, and Peter. James flopped onto his bed without changing into his pajamas and stared up at the ceiling.

"How come the one girl I'm stuck fancying, would "Rather snog the Giant Squid" then go out with me?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. Remus rolled his eyes, and Sirius just shrugged. They both knew the exact reasons why Lily refused to go out with James since she had made it quite clear to everyone many times, but neither of them wanted to voice their opinions on the matter. Remus poked Sirius in the back, who just shook his head only to be poked again. Remus mouthed the words "Tell him now!" and Sirius just cursed under his breath before sitting on his bed.

"Well you see here James, there's this little thing called manners…" Remus rolled his eyes and shoved Sirius off the bed.

"Fine you prat, I'll tell him." Remus sighed and eyed James nervously.

"Well, you see James, girls, well…they like to be treated nicely, and err… politely. You tend to do neither." Sirius looked at Remus and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yah and you said it so much better." Sirius snapped.

James just laid there with a completely doomed expression on his face. Polite? That was one thing he could never be.

Lily's Point of View 

Lily walked into the common room and spotted Minerva and headed right over to her. She was reading a book and had her black curly hair pulled up into a sloppy bun. In front of her was one of the small coffee tables scattered throughout the common room used for studying. She was waving her wand and mumbling the spells that went with each wand motion. Several times her wand admitted bright red sparks though she paid them no mind.

"Minny! Oye, Minny!" Lily yelled as she walked over. Minerva looked up and blinked in surprise as she watched Lily collapse into the seat next to her.

"Don't tell me you've already eaten breakfast?" Lily shook her head in disgust and amazement at her friend. Minerva was a morning person, and was always up around 5 AM or 6. She had never slept in, once in her life, and Lily was just waiting for the day when Minny was in bed till 7:30. Minny just smiled and shook her head yes. Lily let out a groan and stood back up.

"Fine, make me eat all alone."

"Oh you won't be all alone, Lily." Mage said as she flounced into the common room, her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Mage was wearing old-fashioned red glasses with fake jewels in the corners today and was using her scarf as a belt. Mage was big into theatrics and had decided in her third year that she was bored of the school uniform and that it was up to her to make it more interesting. Lily couldn't help but grin when she saw Mage.

"Well then do you want to head down to the Great Hall? I'm starving."

"Sure thing." Mage said airily. She followed Lily out the portrait hole and down the corridors.

"So do you think Professor Cambridge is going to go through with his threat and force us all to dissect flubber worms today? He promised us he would last you before school ended."

"Well, know one ever seems to know with him. I guess it will depend on if he remembers." Mage answered knowingly. Professor Cambridge taught Care of Magical Creatures and when he was in his 6th year of Hogwarts he got hit with a memory charm that now made it almost impossible for him to remember what he said five minutes after he said it. There had even been a few lessons the year before that he had forgotten about and never shown up. Though no one ever seemed to mind since it gave them plenty of time to work on their homework or just talk.

The girls entered the Great Hall and headed towards their usual seats near the end of the Gryffindor table, farthest from the teachers. Lily sat down next to Mage who started looking around for the fruit. She had decided to become a vegetarian the year before and would have become a vegan if her Mum hadn't threatened to kill her if she gave up milk. Her Mum was a muggle doctor and was a big believer in a healthy balanced diet. Lily chuckled as she looked around for the muffins and was about to grab an unusually large chocolate one when she felt someone tickling her neck. She yelped and started laughing hysterically as the person began to tickle her more and more.

"Stop it, please, please stop it." Lily cried out gasping for air as her attacker continued to tickle her.

"Say you'll go out with me and I'll stop it." Lily suddenly got a horrified expression on her face before she started to laugh again.

"James Potter! Stop! Please." She looked up at him giving him her best puppy face though she had a feeling the effect was ruined because of all the laughter that was pouring out of her mouth. He grinned at her playfully and ruffled his hair with one hand.

"Aww, come on Evans, you know that's not fair." Lily just stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"Neither is tickling."

"Ok, ok you win this round Evans. But I'll be back!" He winked at her and walked back over to Remus and Sirius shaking his head in mild disappointment. Lily just rolled her eyes at Mage who giggled nervously.

"Lily, you do realize you were dared to capture the heart of Sirius Black? Don't you? How do you expect to do that if you are being stalked by his best friend?" Mage asked quietly.

Lily shook her head still giggling. She couldn't help it but the idea of going out with Sirius Black wasn't a very exciting or happy one. It was one she knew would never happen which made it almost funny.

"I don't know, Mage. I just don't know."

"Ello, ladies." Craig Adams said as he sat down. He was one of Lily's best friends and Mage's twin brother, though he looked nothing like her. He had light blond hair that contrasted splendidly to Mage's dark hair. Lily pounced on him, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek ignoring the jealous glare of another housemate.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since we got here! I was beginning to think you had abandoned me with your sister. Have you seen Griffen yet?" Craig just started laughing.

"Abandon you, with Mage of all people? Never! And no I haven't seen Griffen yet. Though knowing him he probably isn't awake, lazy arse." Craig grabbed the plate of sausages and gestured in the direction of James.

"Ah. I can see your real reason in wanting me here. Wonder boy still in love with you?"

He arched his eyebrow skeptically and tapped his foot. Lily just blushed and nodded her head.

"You didn't honestly hope that he would just have forgotten you during the summer?" Lily bit her lip and sighed.

"I guess it was a bit to much to wish for." Mage and Craig just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Craig gulped down a laugh and shook his head.

"Just a bit." He managed to croak out. He patted Lily on the shoulder in a very poor attempt to counsel her when a dark unhappy figure sat across from them. The new boy grabbed a piece of toast bit into it and cringed. Lily just smiled at him and would've given him a hug too, if he hadn't been on the other side of the table.

"Hello there, Griffen." Griffen nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued eating. His brown hair was sticking up in odd angles, and he had obviously just waken up and walked downstairs, forgetting a little something called personal hygiene. It was one of the many things Lily loved about Griffen. He was just so…laid back would be a nice way to put it. Or maybe a nighttime person considering he could stay up till midnight or later but could never manage to get up in the morning. Mage looked at him and rolled her eyes before turning back to her fruit and then to Lily.

"So are you trying out for Keeper?" Lily blinked and eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, why?" Mage just looked over at Craig and smiled mischievously.

"Oh no reason. Just wondering, since tryouts are today you know. Actually if you make the team you'll be the only girl, though I doubt that will matter much. Though you'll probably become the envy of the rest of the school." Lily just blinked and set down her fork.

"Why do you say that? I mean it's not like there are any other girls in Gryffindor who could play the position." Mage just smiled again and twirled her fork in her hand.

"No reason. So when do you think the next trip to Hogsmeade will be? I'm hoping soon, I really would like to go visit Honeydukes. Restock my candy supply." Lily and Craig smiled at each other before launching into their own plans for the next Hogsmeade visit, with a few words from Griffen who was beginning to look like he belonged with the living again. Lily couldn't help thinking that it might turn out to be a good year after all.


	2. Sidetracked

Lily walked across the Quidditch pitch with Griffen and Drew. Griffen was already beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Drew was one of the two chasers (they needed to find a new one). They were both decent players and had offered to walk Lily down to the pitch since they were required to be there anyway to find out whom this year's captain was and to help out with tryouts. Lily pushed a stray piece of red hair behind her ear and bit her lip, as she looked around. There were about three people trying out for Keeper and four for seeker, and five more trying out for chasers. The majority of the Gryffindor team last year had been 7th years so now they were down to just four players, with no alternates. Lily looked around and was surprised to see James holding a clipboard and directing everyone into three groups. She resisted the urge to run away screaming and shouting in frustration and followed Drew over to where James was standing.

"Ello there, mate. How do they look so far?" Drew asked James. James just bit his lip and tousled his hair. He surveyed the few people who had been brave enough to just start fooling around before tryouts and then the other scattered individuals who were talking to each other on the ground.

"Well from the looks of it, I think I might have to play Seeker this year, because no one really fits the mold and I can play it well enough. McDonald and Davies will probably become the other two chasers, I really think that with a little work they'll do, and so all we need is a Keeper." Drew just grinned and grabbed Lily by the arm before she could sneak away. Lily just blushed since that had been exactly what she was going to try and do.

"Look no farther, Captain, let me introduce you to Lily Evans I don't believe you two have met before." Lily just groaned and gave Drew a look that said, 'I'll get you for this later.' James's face was a mix of confusion, amazement, and flat out giddiness. He hadn't noticed her hiding behind Drew before because of his obvious concentration on everyone trying out for the team. In fact Lily believed it was the first time he hadn't noticed her when she was standing within ten feet of him.

"Lily… you play Quidditch?" Lily nodded her head and scowled at Drew who was making kissy faces in their direction. Her fingers closed into a fist and she subconsciously pictured herself punching him, till he passed out. Stupid Git.

"Well then… umm you can go get in line and we'll see how you do." James pointed her in the correct direction and continued to shake his head in shock as he wrote her name down on the clipboard. Lily nodded and got in line behind a boy with blond hair that was tied back neatly in a ponytail. She smiled at him weakly and then turned to Sirius who seemed to be the one in charge of their group.

"Oi! Ok everyone who wants to be a Keeper should be here. If you don't want to be a Keeper, well tough luck. You are each going to get ten minutes guarding the goals. The amount of goals doesn't matter as much as the difficulty of each shot. Remember you're goal is to get control of the ball; though hitting it away is also good. Ok, understand it so far?" He paused for a moment waiting for any questions and then ran his fingers through his long shaggy black hair. "Good. Well we've enchanted a bludger and a quaffle so that the bludger will remain in this area and the quaffle will try and shot on you. Once you get control of it, it should start acting like a normal quaffle and won't attack you till five seconds after you throw it or knock it away giving you time to set back up. Once you're ten minutes are up I want fifteen laps around the Pitch and no cutting corners. If we see you cutting corners, you're off the team already. We don't put up with slackers. Ok, Anderson you're first. On my whistle kick off." The boy who had been standing to her left had been Anderson. He had short brown hair and thick black glasses which he had to keep pushing back onto his nose since they were to big for him. He grinned and mounted his broom. Sirius blew his whistle and the boy was off.

Anderson rose into the air and flew towards the goal posts. Goal. The quaffle sped right by him through the bottom hoop and looped around. Five minutes later the score was 250. Five minutes after that the score had more than doubled and Lily had quickly lost track of all the points. Sirius blew his whistle and the boy started his laps around the pitch carefully going around the corners. She couldn't help feel thankful that he had done that badly because she knew she could at least keep the score under 400. She looked over at Sirius who winked at her, she could feel her face get warmer as she quickly looked back down at the ground and made sure not to look back up at him again.

I can't believe that's the person I have to make fall in love with me. I can barely look at him, let alone talk to him, and why would he be interested in me anyway? No reason, it's not like I'm pretty or anything. Veronica probably only did this because she knew it would never happen. Sirius will never love me, and actually I'm a little glad about that.

"McGregor! You're up!" Sirius bellowed and the boy with the blond hair grinned and headed towards the goal. Sirius blew the whistle and he was in the air. He looked beautiful as he flew his golden hair streaming behind him, and Lily couldn't help but grin as she imagined the rest of the school's reaction to seeing him fly in a game if he made the team. The girls would go absolutely nuts over him. If he made the team he might even be able to rival Potter and Black. Lily watched him as he attempted to dive for the ball; he missed it by nearly a foot. He managed to save some of the other shots, though he was definitely not amazing. Lily heard the whistle blow and watched as he started his laps. There was only one more person before it was her turn. The next person was a second year boy who looked like he was barely tall enough to amount his broom let alone fly it during a match. Lily snuck a glance over to Sirius who had a bemused look on his face before he blew the whistle. The boy quickly finished after missing all but one shot and streaked down the pitch. Lily figured that he wanted to get as far away from those goals as he could.

Then it was her turn. She looked over at Sirius, who was smiling encouragingly at her and mounted her broom waiting for the whistle. She could hear her heart pounding and the seconds seemed to roll on before she heard it and kicked off, her hair streaming behind her like a banner. She turned and headed towards the goals speeding up as fast as she dared. When she got there she jerked her broom handle towards the quaffle that was flying in her direction. It was coming in close. She saw it coming and dove, grabbing it in one arm before straightening her broom and tossing it as far as she could. She flew back up trying to center herself. _Come on you can do this. It's just like being back at Griffen's house. All you have to do is move towards the ball. You can do this. Come on._ Lily felt nervous as she waited for the quaffle to come flying back at her. Something was tugging at the back of her mind and she couldn't remember what. She had completely lost track of the bludger but it hadn't really bothered any of the other players, why would it come after her. The quaffle started flying towards her again, it was heading towards the right goal, fast. She flew over as fast as she could but she knew she'd never be able to reach it, it was coming to low. She thought for a moment and then flipped on her broom, so that she was hanging upside down her legs squeezing the broom for dear life. She lunged, and grasped it with her fingertips. That's when she saw it. The bludger was coming right at her head. She ducked upward but it managed to graze her shoulder making her gasp in pain. Her legs loosened their hold on the broom and there were black dots in her vision. She grabbed at the air before her hand struck the broom and pulled herself upright, panting. That's when she heard Sirius's whistle. It couldn't have been ten minutes that was impossible. She looked down at Sirius who was mounting his broom and flying up to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She gasped and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Her shoulder was definitely broken, though she didn't want him to know. She knew that she wouldn't get the position if she couldn't even take care of herself during a practice. She attempted to steady her breathing, thinking that if she could try and act like nothing was wrong that he wouldn't notice the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You alright Lily? It looked like you got hit pretty hard." He was circling her on his broom and there was sincere concern in his gray eyes. He seemed to be evaluating her, trying to convince himself that she was indeed ok.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just got a bit winded. That wasn't ten minutes was it? I can keep going if you want." She tried to roll her shoulder but stopped as needle like pain shot down her arm.

"If you're sure. Then we'll keep going, you have seven minutes left, and if your shoulder begins to bug you at all. You get your ass down there and head over to James and tell him I ordered you to go to Pomfrey." He gave her a sharp look that made Lily's stomach did somersaults for lying but she ignored it and just nodded her head, afraid that if she said anything he'd realize she was lying. She waited till he landed and dismounted before throwing the quaffle. She waited anticipating it, when she saw the bludger heading towards her again. She dove out of the way, only to see the quaffle heading towards the other goal. It went through easily, and she couldn't help cringing, she couldn't help thinking that she should've risked getting hit by the bludger again, it had been a stupid move. Maybe if she was lucky Sirius would let that one slide. Everyone else trying out for Keeper had missed one, she tried to remind herself. Though none of them had gotten hit by a bludger. The quaffle flew towards the goal, not even a foot away from where she was flying. She reached out and grabbed it easily, and held it for a moment before throwing it straight out to the invisible chasers that were supposedly there. Lily headed back up towards the middle goal and watched the quaffle carefully, trying to ignore the bludger she knew was coming for her. _Ok, you just have to save this last one. There can't be more than a minute left. Just save this last one_. Lily saw it coming, it was heading right to her left, but so was the bludger. Lily sighed as she dove willing her broom to out race the bludger. Crack. Lily heard it before she felt it, the bludger hit her ankle as she caught the quaffle. She gasped and stopped flying for a moment, trying to regain her breath. The pain was almost unbearable and seemed to course through her as she held the quaffle tight, refusing to let her prize fly away. She heard Sirius's whistle and dropped it and began her fifteen laps. She had a feeling that stupid bludger had lost her the position, but now she just wanted to fly, and fly fast. She couldn't help feeling that if she flew fast enough she might be able to escape the pain that was pulsing through her. Her hair had escaped her ponytail and was now flying wildly behind her and she was beginning to feel blissfully numb from the air and wind that was coming at her. She had just finished her first lap when she felt someone's presence next to her. She looked over and it was Sirius who looked furious. He pointed down at the ground motioning for her to follow him. She ignored him and continued to press on when she felt him grab hold of her wrist and pull her to a stop. Lily slowed down and turned to face him. He was glaring at her and pointing to the ground.

"NOW EVANS!" Great, now she was going to get yelled at for not listening to him as well as what ever had originally sent him flying after her. Sirius headed over to where James was with his clipboard and landed. Lily flew down next to them, but didn't dismount.

"Um, Sirius, James, I know I probably didn't make the team. Stupid Bludger, but if it's all the same to you, can I finish my fifteen laps?" James and Sirius looked at her like she was mad and she probably was, but she would worry about that possibility later. She just slumped a little on her broom and rose up till her toes were brushing the ground. Sirius saw this and grabbed the end of her broom and pulled it down towards the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Lily tried to kick him and swung out her leg before realizing to late that that was her bad ankle and it sent a wave of pain through her body that was obviously showing on her face. Her knuckles were white as she squeezed the broom in pain.

"Evans get off that broom now!" James yelled at her. He crossed his arms and dropped his clipboard, looking all to ready to remove her from her broom forcefully if he had too. Lily just glared at him and swung her leg over her broom carefully. She tried to stand but once her foot touched the ground she started to collapse. Sirius caught her and started to pick her up.

"Sirius Black! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sirius just smiled and shrugged.

"Why, I do believe I'm keeping you from killing yourself. Though if you would like James to take you to the hospital wing, I can understand that." He smirked and raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. Lily just rolled her eyes and tried to step away from him, though that didn't work very well.

"I can get there myself thanks." Sirius just looked over at James who looked back at him and smiled before rolling his eyes and picking up his clipboard to give to Sirius.

"The list of who made it is there. Just read what it says and you'll be fine." He then grabbed Lily by the waist and picked her up, tucking her awkwardly under his arm.

"James Potter! Put me down!" James just ignored her and started walking towards the end of the Quidditch pitch smiling at the other Gryffindors who waved in their direction. Lily started to struggle, which only made James hold her tighter. So she just sighed and hung there, her face flushed red.

"Stupid git." Lily mumbled to herself as James carried her into the castle.

"What was that love?" James said smiling. Lily had to admit he had a great smile, which only managed to irritate her more.

"I said you James Potter are the lowest stupidest most annoying person I have ever had the unpleasure of meeting."

"Awww, I love you too duck." James just squeezed her tighter and pet her head with her other hand. Lily crossed her arms and contuined to grumble various curses under her breath.

"James?"

"Yes love?"

"If I promise not to hex you into oblivion when this is over, will you put me down for a moment?" James arched his eyebrow up suspiciously but obliged. Lily set her good foot down and leaned on James for support. She took his arm and placed it around her waist and attempted to put her arm around his shoulder. She was sick of being carried and if he had to help her, then he could be her crutch. James just bent down a little so she could reach around his neck and waited for her to step forward. Lily took a small step forward with he good foot and then moved her bad one forward a few inches. _This is going to take a while._

James's Point of View 

James watched Lily bemused as she tried to turn him into a human crutch. He didn't see why though, it would just be twice as easy if she would just let him carry her. It's not like he was going to attempt to do anything while she was injured… well nothing bad anyway. He watched her anxiously as she took a step forward with her right foot and then attempted to move her left foot. It took them five minutes to get to the next suit of armor.

"That's it." He swung her up and cradled her in his arms, ignoring her obvious disproval.

"Potter put me down!" He ignored her and rolled her eyes. It took him all of a few seconds to get to the end of the hallway and begin heading up the steps. Lily put her arms around his neck as soon as he started climbing and he could tell she was afraid he would drop her.

"Evans don't worry I can't drop you because if I do, you won't be around to ask out, and then where would I be? By the way you wouldn't want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend now would you?" He smiled at her and shifted her in his arms. He could feel her breathing and it was taking all of his self-control to keep from kissing her as he carried her up the steps. He had never been this close to her before, and he couldn't help but be slightly mesmerized by the way she seemed to fit so easily into his arms, he couldn't help but think about how small she was, how light. If he had the choice he'd never put her down. That's when he was struck with an idea, an idea that would probably make him feel guilty later, but that would be then and this was now. He loosened his hold on her and pretended to try and drop her. "Well how about next weekend?"

Lily's point of view 

Lily's heart was racing and she wrapped her arms tighter around James's neck hugging herself against him. _Oh my god… oh my god oh my god…_

"SURE! YES! WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST DON'T DROP ME!" Lily wasn't even that sure of what she said but whatever it was it made James tighten his grip on her. She sighed and relaxed a little, managing to keep only enough dignity not to lay her head against him. She was so tired and just wanted to fall asleep in her bed in the Gryffindor dorms, but she knew she needed to go see Pomfrey and she doubted James would let her get out of it. She looked up and noticed that they were almost up the stairs and then it would only be a few minutes before she was in the Hospital Wing and away from Potter. Then she could sleep, and then the dull pain in her ankle would go away.

**James Point of View (Sorry for switching so often)**

James beamed and if Lily looked up, he knew he would have to come up with something to say about it. He couldn't believe she didn't trust him to hold her, and he couldn't believe she'd said yes! He, James Potter had a date with Lily Evans the next weekend and he knew there was nothing she could say that would get her out of it. She'd said yes, and he was determined to find someway to keep that 'yes' a 'yes'. He couldn't help wondering if she even remembered what she had said 'yes' too, though it didn't matter much. James tightened his grip on her with pleasure and shifted her a little so she would be more comfortable. He glanced down at her ankle, the reason they were going to the hospital wing and could tell that it was broken by the dark purple bruise that was peeking from under her shoe. Sirius had also mentioned her getting hit in the shoulder, but there was no way for him to know about that… well without removing her robe, and as tempting as that thought was. He knew she would skin him alive and it would probably dash any future dreams of dates… let alone everything else he hoped to someday do with this very small girl he held in his arms. He heard her yawn and then let out a little whimper that sent a jolt of pain through his heart. She looked so innocent in his arms, and so tired. She looked like she was ready to collapse in his arms. He sighed and shook his head. He just couldn't believe she had wanted to keep playing after that hit. It was bloody tryouts for god sakes, not a game. He would have to have a talk to her about this before she made the team. It just wouldn't due to have her hurting herself like this over a practice. They had reached the top of the steps and were merely a few feet from the hospital now. He looked down at her once more and couldn't help smiling as he realized she was barely managing to keep herself awake. James chuckled quietly and stepped into the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Wood! I got another one!" A plumb small woman rushed into the room her brown hair up in a secure bun. She walked over to him looked at Lily and rushed over to the first empty bed and motioned for him to set her down, which he did reluctantly.

"Oh dear. Oh dear, yes well I figured you'd be in here for some reason or other soon enough, but never had I imagined you would be here two days after you got back. You couldn't have waited a week or so, could you have dear? No I suppose not." She gave him a skeptical look and then glanced back at Lily who had reawakened by the sharp pain in her leg when Potter had set her down, and an equally sharp pain in her shoulder. She sat back up and winced slightly, glaring at Potter before turning to Madam Wood.

"I won't need to be here long will I know?" The bemused look on Madam Wood's face was enough to convince her that she would indeed be there for a while and the rather annoyed look on Potter's face told her, that even if she wasn't in there long it would be a while before he would stop bugging her about it.

She sighed and wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"Well then if neither of you mind can I just take my bloody potions and go to sleep? No offense Madam Wood, but I would like to get out of here as soon as possible." Lily was determined to ignore Potter now that she was in the hospital wing and had nothing more to say to him. She hadn't wanted to come here anyway, and it wasn't like her injuries were so serious that they couldn't wait for tomorrow. Madame Wood just shook her head and handed Lily three potions, one to heal the bruises, one to mend the bones and one to put her to sleep through it all. Lily grabbed them and downed them in less then a minute, she was asleep before her head hit the pillows.


	3. Apologizes, Regrets, and Flesh Eating Bo...

Lily headed straight for the Gryffindor dorm after she got out of the hospital wing. Madam Wood hadn't been sure if she was ready to leave so she promised to stop back after dinner as long as she could leave. She needed to get out of there, she hated hospitals and band-aids, and anything in general that reminded her of injuries or blood. She couldn't stand being injured, and it was even worse when other people saw her like that. That was one of the reasons she had been so angry when she had originally gotten herself stuck in there. She knew she had to apologize to James. She just wasn't sure how, though she knew she had to do it soon because otherwise her conscience would get to her too much. She stepped through the portrait hole and spotted Remus Lupin on a chair in the corner. She took in a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Um, hi there Remus. Do you know where James is?" She looked down at her feet as she talked and then looked up when she was finished a light blush on her face. He looked up at her obviously surprised and nodded his head. He cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"He's up the boy's dorms. You can go up there if you want…or I can get him?" He watched her questioningly as he marked his book and stood up. He looked a foot taller then her and seemed to loom above her. Lily just bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, that's ok. I guess I'll go get him…" Lily backed away from him and headed up the steps to the boy's dorm. She stopped outside of the door marked fifth year and knocked.

"Doors open." She couldn't help grinning a little as she recognized Sirius's voice calling out from his dorm. She cracked the door open and stuck her head in.

"Err, Sirius? Is James here?" Sirius was lying on his bed levitating a book above his head, which fell down once he saw Lily. He rubbed his head with his hand and swore a couple times under his breath before he nodded and pointed her towards the bed at the end of the row with the curtains drawn around it. She smiled her thanks at him and walked over. She paused for a moment and then opened the curtains, she figured James couldn't get to be to mad at her for invading his privacy. Besides she was already there to apologize she could always do it a second time if she had too. She opened the curtains and came face to face with James's wand.

"Sirius I swear… LILY? What are you doing here?" He lowered his wand and sat up from where he was slouching and Lily couldn't help but notice he didn't have a shirt on. Lily bit her lip and stood there awkwardly, wondering why she couldn't have waited to later to do this.

"I just came to say sorry about yesterday… and… I was a jerk." James patted the seat next to him, but Lily just continued to stand there. She didn't care if it was awkward standing there, sitting on James's bed, while he was in his boxers, was a little too much for her.

"Yah, it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." He waved it off, and that's when Lily noticed that his eyes had begun to sparkle again. "Hey Lily want to go out with me?" He asked her before she even had a chance to consider the slight sparkle in his hazel eyes. Lily's eyes narrowed menacingly as she heard his request. She couldn't believe this, she had come to apologize and to try to maybe call a truce, but no he had to ruin it.

"Potter you are the most egotistical sad excuse for a person I have ever met and I wouldn't agree to go out with you if I were bloody mad! Which I just might be considering I actually came here to apologize to you, you insufferable git!" Lily turned on her heels and stormed down the steps. She couldn't believe him, he was such a stupid.. stupid.. wonderfully stupid…. Very handsomely stupid git. No, she had to stop thinking like that, I mean she was thinking of Potter here. Lily shook her head and went to the corner of the common room where she sat down on one of the many overstuffed chairs and watched the fire.

"So I take it you're back to thinking that James is a git who doesn't deserve to live?" The infamous Sirius Black had unfortunately put a shirt and pants on and followed her downstairs.

Lily looked over at him surprised that he cared what she thought about James. Though then again he was James' best friend and had probably come down here to try and talk her into going out with him. Before she could retort with some kind of rude reply insulting one of his parents or relatives or something equally as rude in hopes that he would go away he started to talk.

"Well I can't say I blame you. He does tend to act like a git from time to time. I don't think I'd like to date him much." Lily couldn't help laughing at this. She hadn't expected him to agree with her, and here he was doing just that. He just smiled and leaned back in his chair, brushing some loose hair out of his eyes.

"Lily!" Lily turned from Sirius and blushed slightly. She had been staring at him, though no one could really blame her and had suddenly been distracted by a random person she didn't know calling her name.

A girl with long black curly hair and small wire rimmed glasses walked over towards them with a potions book in her hand. She smiled nervously at Sirius before sitting down next to Lily.

"Hello Lily, I'm Brandy, and well." She let out a loud sigh and glared at her potions book. "This 'thing' doesn't seem to like me very much." Brandy attempted to show Lily by trying to open up it, only to have it cackle evilly and try to bite her hand off. Sirius just sat there looking amused.

"Well, no, it doesn't seem to like you now does it?" Lily smiled at her kindly and took the book from her. She had no idea how you got a man eating book to stop eating people, but she figured she would try and help anyway, what was the worse that could happen? Ow. Apparently that was the worst that could happen. She tried to force the book open only to have it bite her, and now the bloody thing won't let her go. She wiped away a few tears as she tried to pull her hand free from the stupid book, how could a book that was only made out of paper hurt so much? She looked over at Sirius for help only to find that he was snickering wildly on the verge of tears.

"Sirius Black you get this damn book off me now!" Lily didn't know if this 'thing' was his creation or not, but he was going to pay for it and a lot more if he didn't get it the hell off of her fast. Sirius just shook his head and grinned. He croaked out a brief 'I can't' but Lily didn't care. She just stood up and walked over to him before smacking him over the head with her hand that was incased in a very hard potions book.

"OW! What was that for?"

"What was that for?" Lily mocked innocently before hitting him over the head again.

"What was that for! I'M GETTING EATEN ALIVE BY A BLOODY BOOK AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sirius just snickered one last time and tried to look serious.

"Well then I suggest you study less. Maybe if you spent less time with books, they wouldn't be trying to devour you." Lily had had enough and started to smack him over and over again with the book before two strong arms plucked her away from the cowering Sirius. Lily looked up into the face of her captor completely ready to commit a murder when she saw that it was Griffen who looked highly amused.

"Well no more sugar for you love." Lily just glared at him and tried to wiggle free, but he held her tight. "Now, I'll let you go if you promise that you won't kill Sirius, and that any severe injuries you give him will be to the head, since that can't get screwed up anymore than it already is. Remember he is our best beater and you wouldn't want to jeopardize the team, now would you?" Griffen's eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked between the pair of them. Lily just rolled her eyes and gave him a pleading look which he raised an eyebrow too.

"Fine then. I won't kill Sirius, but make him get this bloody thing off my hand!" Griffen looked down at her hand that was clasped firmly to her side. He carefully let her go and then looked over to Sirius. He raised his eyebrow even higher and crossed his arms.

"This would be a good time to get that thing off her mate, least if you want to keep your head. I have a feeling Lily would be more than happy to knock it off for you, and I can only hold her back for so long." Sirius just rolled his eyes and took his wand out of his back pocket he waved it at Lily's hand and mercifully the book slid off and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Lily looked down at her and breathed out a sigh of relief. Their were bite marks all over it, and it looked like someone's dog had decided that she would make a lovely chew toy and was gnawing on her hand. She just shook her head before picking up the book. In one smooth motion she hit Sirius over the head one final time before handing the book back to Brandy with a smile and sitting back down.

"Sorry about him. He's a git, don't take it personally." Brandy just smiled at her as if it the fact that her book had recently been turned into a flesh-eating monster, then tried to eat someone, before being turned back was completely normal.

"Oh it's no problem." Brandy looked down at Lily's hand pointedly before looking back up at her face. "You might want to get that looked at." She smiled crookedly and pointed to a little cut where the book had drawn blood. "You never know, flesh eating books might have rabies." Lily just laughed, and shook her head.

"No I'll be ok, actually it would be better for my mental health if I never had to enter another hospital wing again." She looked over at Sirius and glared. "Though given the psychotic people we are forced to attend classes with. I will probably have to go more often then I'd like, let alone stand. If I'm not passing out, or dieing, I don't need to go to one." Griffen and Sirius were watching the girls talked, slightly amused and bewildered at the fast exchange of words. It wasn't until Lily mentioned Sirius that they decided to jump back into the conversation.

"Hey! I resent that! I just saved you from a flesh-eating book and this is how you repay me? Ungrateful wenches. Should've let it eat you, then I'd at least be amused, but no now it's 'Sirius is such a horrible person' and 'Sirius is stupid' and 'Let's hit Sirius with big heavy books. Not even a simple thank you." Griffen smirked and sat down across from the other three.

"Of course you seem to have forgotten it was your fault they were attacked by the book in the first place." Sirius's face darkened for a moment and he scowled.

"True, but that's completely beside the point." Lily and Brandy just looked at each other and rolled their eyes and Griffen let out a very undignified snort that sent all of them laughing.

"Well I must say it's been fun Mr. Black but I think it would be best if I left while all my fingers are still attached." Lily said before she stood back up, and smoothed down her skirt. Brandy looked at her and then Griffen and Sirius. She didn't really know any of them well, and the two boys least of all so she got up too.

"Yes, I think I better be going as well. To make sure no of my other books are going to devour anybody. Plus I still have to finish my potions essay. I'll see you later Lily." The girls left through the portrait whole leaving Griffen and Sirius alone.

Sirius's Point of View 

Sirius lounged back in his chair lazily evaluating the other boy sitting across from him. Griffen was taller then him and had a roguish unkempt look about him. Which was why Sirius reckoned many of the girls either hated him or loved him. At that moment Griffen was shaking his head at him, obviously mad about his most recent prank.

"Flesh-eating books? What if you hadn't been here Sirius? It could've taken her hand off!" Sirius just snickered and shook his head.

"No 'fraid it doesn't work quite like that. You see, the book doesn't eat people's bones. It would stop once it got past the skin and flesh and stuff, and besides Wood could always grow it back." Griffen gaped at him unbelievingly before smacking him over the head.

Sirius's eyes flashed with anger as he rubbed the small bump he knew would eventually swell to be the size of a mountain thanks to a certain red haired girl, and now Griffen.

"Why is everyone so fond of hitting Sirius today? Do I have a sign on me that says 'Smack me senseless' on my head? If so I would appreciate it if you would kindly remove it. Now." Griffen just shook his head and Sirius was tempted to hit it, but decided that it would be safer for his own head if he didn't.

"Sirius, mate, you need help." Sirius just batted his eyelashes and giggled girlishly.

"Do you really think so? Oh I'm just flattered! Thanks ever so much." He just let out another burst of giggles before getting up. "Oh dear I must go, so sorry to leave you, but I have to go tell Remus that someone else thinks I need help! I mean who ever would have thought? Ta-Ta!" He waved and giggled again before walking out of the portrait and into the hallway. He headed straight for the library since that was his friends usual retreat and spotted Remus sitting in the back surrounded by books. He skipped over and sat across from his friend.

"Oh Remus dear, you'll never believe this love! Griffen Larson believes I need help! Can you believe it? And all of these years I thought you were only trying to be a true friend, but can you believe it?" Sirius just let out another giggle and kicked his legs back in forth under his desk with difficulty since his legs were so long. Remus looked like he had been slapped in the face, though he quickly recovered and raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations Sirius." Sirius just batted his eyelashes and giggled.

"I know isn't it just amazing! I really hit the ace on this one." He covered his mouth to stifle another giggle, causing many frightened stares from other people in the library. He looked around him and smiled and waved to each of them in turn before turning back to Remus.

"Oh and by the way, I think we should go with flesh-eating pillows or something next time. I have a feeling they would hurt less." Remus raised his eyebrow even higher, and the two of them started talking in whispered voices till eventually everyone stopped noticing them except for one pair of fuming eyes.


End file.
